


Battle of Atlas

by xenosha



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Angst, Blood and Injury, Fan Comics, Gen, Happy Ending, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Volume 8 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: In the midst of the battle, Winter hears her sister's painful scream.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee & Winter Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Battle of Atlas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Битва за Атлас](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057417) by [xenosha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha). 




End file.
